


Weekend guest

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Watcherlove prompt "Write our boys from the POV of Miss Kitty Fantastico".  Miss Kitty visits with Wesley and Giles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend guest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Miss Kitty Fantastico awoke with the dawn. She stretched the sleep out of her limbs and after a yawn and a quick scratch of her left ear, she looked around. It was a strange place, but it wasn’t a bad sort of strange. It smelled like everyone she knew. She could even smell Mama Tara and Mama Willow on the chair where she had slept. She missed them.

Her tummy reminded her that it was missing something too. Miss Kitty jumped down from the chair and walked into the food room. She looked at the dish Mr. Giles had set out for her last night. Just a few pieces of kibble left. She sniffed at them. _Well, that wouldn’t do._ It was time for Mr. Giles to get up and put something fresh in the bowl.

She followed his scent up the stairs to where he was asleep. He wasn’t alone. There was someone else with him. Miss Kitty recognized the tall, slim man named Wesley who had stepped on her tail yesterday. It really hadn’t hurt much. It had frightened her more than anything, and she thought it had frightened Wesley too. He had seemed very apologetic and he had given her some chicken during dinner, when no one was looking. Miss Kitty had decided to forgive him.

She leapt onto the bed and walked across the quilt between the two sleeping men. One of them was making snorty kinds of noises. It was Mr. Giles. She stepped onto his chest and stared down at his face.

“Mew?”

Mr. Giles didn’t wake up.

“Mew?” _Come on Mr. Giles, I’m hungry! Mama Tara said you have to take care of me until she and Mama Willow come home. I need food!_

He still didn’t move. She tapped his nose with her paw. He flinched. She tapped again, this time a little harder. He flinched and stopped making the snorty noises.

“Hmmm?”

_Finally!_ Miss Kitty started purring and kneading her paws on his chest. “Mew!” _Get up, Mr. Giles! It’s get up and eat food time!_

Mr. Giles opened his eyes. “Bloody hell. What do you want?” he asked rather rudely.

“Mew!” _I told you, Mr. Giles. It’s get up time!_

Wesley turned over and mumbled, “Whazzit?”

Mr. Giles sighed and ran his hand over Miss Kitty’s head. She was now drooling a bit in addition to purring louder.

“Miss Kitty Fantastico. I think she wants breakfast.”

Wesley snuggled closer to Mr. Giles. “Who wants breakfast?” he asked sleepily.

“Miss Kitty. Our weekend charge, remember?”

Wesley finally opened his eyes and smiled. “Good morning, Miss Kitty.” He reached over and scratched under her chin.

Mr. Giles lifted the cat and placed it next to Wesley. “Since you’re so chipper this morning, you can get up and feed her.” He rolled over and pulled the quilt over his head.

“Mew?” Miss Kitty sniffed at Wesley’s arm. He pulled her close and kissed her between the ears.

“Don’t mind Rupert, Miss Kitty. He gets rather grumpy first thing in the morning.”

Mr. Giles flipped back the covers and turned to face them. “Feed her cat food, not our breakfast sausages. Don’t think I didn’t see you slip her bits of roast chicken under the table last night.”

Miss Kitty had stretched out next to Wesley, who was rubbing her tummy. “I couldn’t help it. I felt awful about stepping on her tail, and she was so adorable when she looked up with those big eyes and made that tiny, pitiful meow.”

Miss Kitty twisted her head and meowed. _Did he say sausages, Wesley? I like sausages, even better than chicken!_

Mr. Giles had again retreated under the quilt. “Willow and Tara said no table scraps. Last thing I need is for them to come home to a sick cat. Or just as badly, an overly spoilt one.”

“There’s no such thing, is there, Miss Kitty?”

Miss Kitty purred in agreement and wriggled happily as Wesley scratched her belly.

“Mffrrff,” answered the Mr. Giles-shaped lump under the covers.

“Let’s get breakfast then, Miss Kitty.” Wesley placed Miss Kitty on the floor. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back to see if Wesley was following. “Mew?”

“I’ll be there in just a minute.” He answered. She watched as he turned down the quilt and kissed Mr. Giles on the back of the neck. Mr. Giles turned and they kissed each other on the lips, just like Mama Tara and Mama Willow did.

“Kibble for her, sausages for us.” Mr. Giles said before kissing Wesley once more and turning to snuggle under the covers.

“Lazy sod.” Wesley grinned and got out of bed.

_Yay! Food time!_ Miss Kitty waited until he started down the stairs and she stayed at his feet.

“Be careful, Miss Kitty. I don’t want to step on you again.” Wesley warned as he yawned.

Miss Kitty was too excited about breakfast to listen. Fortunately, they made it to the food room without incident.

“Mew mew mew mew mew mew!” _Food time! I love food time, Wesley! Food time is my favorite time!_

“All right, all right. It’s coming.” Wesley opened the bag of cat food.

“Mewwwww!” _Breakfast! I’m in the food room and I’m gettin’ breakfast!_

Wesley poured some kibble in Miss Kitty’s dish and she dug right in.

“Starving, were you?” he chuckled. His stomach grumbled in response. “Yes, well, let’s do something about that too.”

Wesley opened the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, milk, butter, and sausages. While Miss Kitty feasted on her breakfast, Wesley prepared breakfast for himself and Mr. Giles.

After Miss Kitty had her fill of food, she glanced up to see what Wesley was doing at the stove. _Mmmm, those sausages smell good!_ She knew she wasn’t supposed to beg, but maybe, just maybe Wesley would accidentally drop a piece, or maybe he would sneak something to her while Mr. Giles wasn’t looking. She sat quietly and watched him as he turned the sausages and stirred the eggs.

She heard Mr. Giles coming down the stairs.

She greeted him with a friendly flick of her tail and a meow.

“Fat and happy then, Miss Kitty?” He said as he bent down to scratch her on the head.

Miss Kitty rubbed against his leg. “Mew!” _Wesley’s getting your kibble ready, Mr. Giles. It smells yummy!_

Wesley filled two plates with food. “I knew you couldn’t sleep through the smell of a fry up.” He kissed Mr. Giles on the cheek. “Bring the coffee and juice, would you please?” Wesley placed the plates on the dining table.

The men settled down at the table and began to eat. Miss Kitty sat on a nearby rug and washed her face.

“Oh, Wesley, toast.” Giles said through a mouthful of eggs.

“Of course! How could I have forgotten?” Wesley got up to fetch the toast.

Miss Kitty watched him go into the food room and then she turned to look at Mr. Giles. His hand was under the table and he was beckoning to her.

“Pssst. Miss Kitty,” he whispered. 

She then noticed what was in his hand. She chirped happily and trotted over to get her treat.

“Quiet now, or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Miss Kitty licked her chops as Mr. Giles petted her on the head.

Wesley returned with the toast and they resumed eating.

“Oh, Rupert,”

“Yes?” Mr. Giles asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Perhaps Miss Kitty would like a bit of scrambled egg and toast with her sausage?”

Miss Kitty was relieved that Mr. Giles managed to get some of the coffee down his throat and not all of it in his lungs.


End file.
